The Eleventh Conversation in Biomolecular Stereodynamics will be held June 15-19, 1999 at the State University of New York at Albany. The tentative configuration is: General Lectures: Nobel Laureate Har Gobind Khorana, MIT, Professors Wayne Hendrickson, Columbia and Ada Yonath, Weizmann. In addition following subjects would be included: G-protein Coupled Receptors, Nuclear Receptors, DNA-Protein Interactions, Controversy: Electron Transfer in DNA, Advancing Current Biotechnologies, Single Molecule Visualization of Nucleic Acids, DNA Computing, RNA, including protein design for RNA, Protein Design, NMR of Biological Macromolecules, Molecular Biophysics and Functional Energetics. The subjects will be covered by invited lectures and poster discussion papers. There will be a total of 60 lectures, 30 by senior scientists and 30 by young researchers. Lectures by young researchers (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and starting faculty) will be based on selection from abstracts submitted for poster presentation. Eight hours of the symposium time will be left vacant until abstracts for posters are received so that a significant number of lectures can be selected from the abstracts. The number of posters presented will be 250. Out of a total of 60 talks, a minimum of 20 will be delivered by female scientists. The program will admit 50 scientists from over 20 Nations.